Evening Visitor
by Flamewing80
Summary: Theria and Solas are slowly moving forward with their relationship. But matters get complicated when Theria's brother comes to visit one evening, unannounced. He doesn't react well to finding his younger sister with a "flat ear." Theria must find some way to show her brother that Solas is far more than meets the eye without wrecking things between her and Solas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA games.

 **Warning:** There are slight spoilers from _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ in this story.

 **Note to readers:** I've done these sort of stories in the past with another series I write here and had the idea for this while I was working on chapter 17 for _Final Hour_. This is going to be a several part story and takes place a few weeks after the events of the quest "All New, Faded for Her." It is a Lavellan x Solas pairing story but the story is told from both my Inquisitor's point of view and her older brother's who is coming to visit. That is basically the plot of the story there. It's a little happier than what I have writing in _Final Hour_ and have been itching to write my Inquisitor for a while now!

Also, I don't think I will have Solas being a point of view character in this story. I don't want to give away anything from the other story I have going in this one. So the only two who are telling the story are my Inquisitor and her brother.

Last note, the parts are going to vary in length depending on what I want to happen in each part.

I hope you enjoy this story and if you do, please, leave a comment.  
Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

"Like this?" Theria Lavellan straightened and held out the bowl to the Solas.

Solas looked up. The two of them were in the rotunda seated at the table placed in the center of the room. The normal books and artifacts that covered the table had been replaced with bowls of water, a verity of other foods and plaints, and flour for the most part.

Careful not to the spill any of the liquid in the bowl, Theria set it down by him. She watched as he dipped one of his paint brushes into the freshly mixed paint and spread the blue over the paper he was using to test each of the paints. Her heart sank as the paint appeared, thin and watery over paper. There was only one pure color out of all those spread across the paper and it was the only one Solas had made himself.

"Better, _vhenan_." His soft, pale blue-gray eyes locked onto her face.

"Better?" Theria sighed and fell back into the chair beside his. "It's no better than the last attempt. This is nothing like mixing herbs." She looked at him out of the corner of her and grinned. "But it is fun to learn how to make paint. It's the last time I give the craftmaster of the clan a hard time over the paints she's mixed."

Solas chuckled at this. "It gets easier with practice."

"I hope so. I feel more like I'm holding you back at this point than actually helping." She eyed the three attempts she'd made at mixing paint. The first one he was still trying to get to the right consistently and color. "Perhaps I should try fixing my own mess with the paint while you make ones you can actually use?" She smiled, lips curling in the light of her humor towards how she couldn't mix something as simple as paint.

"Here." Solas stood and gestured for her to do the same.

Curious, Theria stood.

"Turn to the table," he instructed her.

She did as he said. He moved in behind her. She was distinctly aware of the warmth of his body against her back as he reached around her and took her hand with his. The sharp sent of pine and earth surrounded her.

"There's little difference between this and mixing poultices and potions." His breath was warm against her ear. He moved her hand from one bowl to another, helping her measure out just the right amount of each piece for the paint.

He released her hand, allowing her to finish up the mixture without his aid. Theria could still feel him close to her. The warmth of him made it all the harder to focus on mixing the paint. Despite this she could already feel that this paint was a lot thicker than the last one she had made.

"See?"

Theria laughed and turned to him. " _Ma serannas, ma lath_." She moved in closer to him, standing on the balls of her feet until her lips touched his. Her heart fluttered. Would he pull back like the other times? Would she have to try to make him stay again or would it be like that time in the Fade?

Solas returned the kiss in full. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her towards him. Not once did he break from the kisses. Then he was pulling back. Theria found herself staring up into his pale, blue-gray eyes. His arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"I'm proving to be more a distraction than a help at this point," Theria said with a shy smile.

"You're a welcome distraction, _vhenan_." His normally hard, impassive features softened as he looked at her. One of his hands moved from her waist and touched her face.

Theria leaned into the touch before moving and kissing the palm of his hand. It tasted of flour. She found she didn't mind much and moved so that she could kiss him again. This was the furthest they had gotten yet and she found her heart beating all the faster.

Solas returned the kiss just as passionately as the time in the Fade. His hand ran down her face, arm; to her hip. He pulled her closer, not breaking the kisses.

The door opened.

*~ X ~*

Eridian paused and stared up at the stairs leading into the tower, his eyes wide. The last rays of the sun, the hold looked all the more impressive. Theria hadn't been kidding in her last letter. He took a deep breath of the sharp, cold air before he started up the long steps towards the tower.

The guards in the tower eyed him as he entered.

"Name your business?" One of the _shem_ glared at him from under his helm.

"I have a letter here." Eridian showed the _shem_ the letter Theria had sent him. Though the letter didn't say anything on it that told he was visiting or supposed to be here. He had to admit it hadn't been his brightest idea. But so far the fact he had a letter from the Inquisition had let him pass through the _shem_ lands unharmed.

"I see," the _shem_ said, his eyes locked on seal. "You can enter then."

" _Ma serannas_." Eridian bowed his head to the _shem_ and managed a small, weak smile. He moved passed them onto the long bridge. The view of the hold made his breath catch in his lungs. He'd seen countless ruins when he and Theria had been younger and she'd wanted to explore them, but nothing as awe-inspiring at this.

Eridian stumbling a little. He shook his head and forced himself to focus on where he was placing his feet instead of the hold. Though, he did admit Theria's letter hadn't done the great walls and sheer size of justice.

When he entered the hold proper, Eridian had to stop. Even craning his neck he couldn't make out the entire hold. This pace was larger enough to fit every clan in Thedas comfortably. Well, maybe not that many of the People, but close.

He tore his gaze from hold and looked at the letter. Theria hadn't said anything in the letter about where she might or might not be. In fact, she had barely given him enough information to find the hold by. He had to rely on the information _shem_ gave him on his way here. He took a deep breath and glanced around before he started towards the steps leading to the upper grounds.

He passed by what looked to be a makeshift infirmary. There were a few injured and all of them were _shem_. A shiver raced through Eridian. To believe Theria had been alone here with nothing but _shem_ and flat ears for company made his stomach churn.

Eridian's foot caught on the last step and he staggered, nearly falling to the ground. He straightened and glanced around. It was lucky perhaps that few people were in the open right then. The sun was getting low and he guessed most had retreated into one of the buildings or the hold proper.

"You lost?"

Eridian jumped. He had thought he was alone. It took him a moment to realize that the person who had spoken was shorter than he was. Sure enough a _durgen'len_ was moving towards him from the building opposite the stairs leading into the hold proper. Eridian couldn't stop himself from staring at the dwarf. He had never seen one before in his life.

"S-sorry," he forced himself to stop staring at the dwarf and instead held out the letter. "I'm looking for Theria," he confessed. "I'm from Clan Lavellan," he found himself explaining, "Keeper Deshanna sent me."

"So you're looking for our esteemed leader." The dwarf grinned, his gray eyes shining. Somehow this dwarf looked nothing like how Eridian had imagined them. He had no beard at all.

"Leader?" Eridian asked. There had been nothing about that in Theria's last letter to him or the keeper. Oh, creators, what had she landed herself into this time? "Look, do you just know where she is?"

"Hmm, as of late, she's with Chuckles in the evenings," said the dwarf. "I was heading that way as it is. I can show you where she's at."

Eridian felt his heart lift. "Thank you," he remembered not to speak in elvish this time. He followed the dwarf up the stairs.

"You're arriving rather late."

"I wanted to get here as soon as I could," he explained, but didn't tell this dwarf that he didn't trust _shem_ especially around Theria or, really, any member of his clan. He hesitated as they came to the top of the stairs. "I'm Eridian, Theria's brother."

"Really?" The dwarf sounded rather shocked about this. "I didn't know the Inquisitor had family. Granted, she doesn't talk much about her clan."

"I'm not shocked." After all the keeper had told her not to tell most people about the inner workings of clan life. It was dangerous enough trying to trade from time to time with _shem_ cities.

The warmth increased as they stepped into the hold's main hall. It took a lot for him not to stumble. The room was massive, long, and ended in a throne. A fire flickered in the hearth close to the door. The light helped light the construction around the room. But even in this state, the main hall was impressive.

"In here."

Eridian tore his gaze from the hall and saw the dwarf standing by the first door to the right. He moved after the dwarf. The two of them entered a small hall which ended in yet another door.

When this one was opened, Eridian stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes locked on his sister and a tall, bald flat ear, locked in an embrace. If that wasn't bad enough, they were kissing.

* * *

Elven phrases used:  
 _Vhenan_ – heart  
 _Ma serannas, ma lath_ – thank you, my love OR my thanks, my love  
 _Shem_ – quick, but is used as a slang word referring to humans.


	2. Chapter 2

At once Solas moved back from Theria. The two of them turned to the door. The floor felt as if it fell out from under Theria at the sight of who was standing in the entrance to the rotunda.

Varric stood beside a Dalith elf. The dwarf had a look about him that Theria didn't much like. His look told her that the fact she and Solas were together would be all over Skyhold by dawn. But it was the elf which made her feel sick on the inside.

Out of everyone in Thedas, why did he have to be the one to appear _now_? Her older brother stood in the door, his violet eyes wide and mouth open. But the shocked expression was melting away faster than her heart had been racing moments before. His eyes narrowed, flashing with rage as he glared at Solas.

Theria moved before he brother could, placing herself between them. "Creators," she growled, "what are you doing here, Fae?!" Even the use of his childhood nickname didn't make Eridian look away from Solas.

"You!" he growled, tones low and harsh. He started forward, almost shaking with rage.

Theria moved to keep her brother away from her love. She wasn't going to let Eridian wreck this.

"Wha—" the word was cut off as Eridian tripped over his own feet. _Thud_ – Theria winced at the sound of her brother landing hard on the ground. Some of his tools slid out of his bag and over his head.

If he hadn't been about to attack Solas, Theria would have laughed and teased him about being his normally klutzy self. But such words were logged in her throat and the joking nature she normally had around her brother, lost in her anger that he had meant Solas harm.

Theria stormed over to him and yanked him up by his bag. "Excuse us, _ma lath_ ," she told Solas with a bow her head. "I need to explain something to my brother." With those words, she dragged Eridian from them.

"Theria!" Eridian wiggled from her grip when they were just outside of the rotunda. "What in Mythal's name are you doing with a _flat ear_?" he demanded, glaring down at her.

"We are all elvhen!" she retorted. "And Solas isn't like anyone I've ever met before."

"He's a _flat ear_!" Eridian shouted.

Anger flared in her. "You don't even know him, Fae!" her voice rose to match his. A part of her knew she shouldn't be shouting, but another part of her was just too pissed at her brother to care. "I love him."

Her brother gaped at her. "You can't," the words were a whispered breath. "Theria, he's not like _us_. He's not Dalish."

"So what?" she demanded. "He knows more about the past than Keeper Deshanna does. If those like you weren't so closed minded we could learn more about our lost history from other elvhen! Whether they are city elf or just live outside of either group!"

The sound of their shouts had drawn a few people from other rooms in the hold. Josephine and Vivienne were the first two appear while Leliana soon appeared behind Josephine.

Theria took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "What are you even doing here, Fae?" she asked at least, trying to stir the conversation away from the touchy waters of her relationship with Solas.

His jaw tightened and eyes narrowed, flashing in the fire light. This above all else told Theria that he didn't approve the change in topic. "I came to make certain you were all right," he stated, though his voice was tight and strained with his heated anger. This meant she wasn't going to wiggle out of his anger at finding her making out with Solas.

"I told you I am fine in my last letter." Theria folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't need to trek halfway across Thedas to make certain I was all right."

Eridian gave an amused snort at this. "Apparently I did." His violet eyes flickered towards the door leading back into the rotunda.

"I'm not a child, Fae," she snarled the words. "I've not needed protection in _years_." Why else would the keeper have sent her to the conclave? She wanted to shout that at him as well, but knew that would be pushing it. Besides he could turn that back on her by saying he had come at the keeper's word.

Eridian's eyes narrowed. "Theria," he started.

"Don't 'Theria' me," she growled and jabbed her finger into his chest. "I've been just fine for _months_ and now you just decide to come in and start telling me what I need to do. _How_ I should live. And _feel_!"

"Theria." He caught her hand. His rough fingers covered her softer ones. "I am staying." His eyes were softer now. "Even if you don't want me to. I am your brother!"

Whatever she was going to say was lost the moment she looked into his eyes. The anger had vanished. Only concern remained. His brow furled with the emotion until it creased his _vallaslin_ he'd chosen to honor June.

"Just no judging Solas. You don't even know him," she told her brother. "Understood, Fae?"

"But," Eridian started to protest.

"Understood?" She stressed the word, her eyes narrowing as she glared up at her brother.

Eridian sighed and bowed his head. Strands of his black fell out from the braid around his face. "It doesn't seem I have a choice," he gave a halfhearted smile. "I'll try not to judge him too harshly. But, why in Mythal's name didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" he demanded.

"I did, I my last letter. But I'm guessing you missed it." She smiled at him and then hugged him. "However you entered, it is good to see you again, Fae."

"Well, at least one thing went right tonight."

She released him and gestured for him to follow her. "Let's see if there is a place for you to stay while you're hear." She led the way over to where Josephine still stood. "I'm sorry about making a scene, Ambassador," Theria said in polite tones to Josephine.

"It's quite all right," the ambassador said with one of her soft smiles. "I'm just glad all of our guests have already retired for the evening."

Theria winced inwardly. She hadn't even thought about how her shouting at her brother would affect the Inquisition. It was hard to keep all of it in mind, especially the fact that what she did and said mattered.

"Josephine, this is my brother, Eridian. Eridian, this is Josephine Montilyet, Lady Vivienne of the Circle of Magi, and Leliana," she introduced all three of the women to her brother.

" _Sh_ —"

Theria elbowed him hard in the rib to stop him from insulting the women. Especially given the fact that Leliana was always polite about the fact Theria was Dalish and Josephine had gone out of her way to stop dangerous rumors from spreading. And she knew Vivienne wouldn't take too kindly to insults. She would rather her brother not end up frozen.

"Be nice," she hissed in his ear.

He glanced at her out of her corner of his eye. " _Andaran atish'an_ ," Eridian reluctantly greeted them and gave a polite bow of his head, though it was rather stiff."It's, umm, nice to meet all of you."

"And you." Josephine also gave a polite bow of her head to Eridian.

"Josephine, are there any spare rooms my brother can stay in while he's here?" Theria asked.

"Yes, there are a few rooms for visiting nobles we've repaired. One's currently free."

"Good, which?" Theria asked.

"I would be more than happy to show him the way," Josephine told her.

"Thank you, Ambassador." Theria bowed her head. She turned to her brother. "Go with Josephine. If you say something that is rude to her or anyone here, I swear you'll be wishing it was Elgar'nan's wrath you were facing and not mine."

Eridian paled. "R-right."

Theria watched them go. She needed to speak with Solas and smooth things over with him. Just leaving matters the way they were tonight might just wreck what little she'd gained relationship wise with him.

When she returned to the rotunda it was to find that Varric had left. Solas sat alone at the table mixing paint as if nothing had interrupted him. His expression was just as calm as always. Even when he looked up from the work as she neared.

" _Ir abelas_ ," she started. "If I had known Eridian was coming I would've given you about a week's warning."

A soft smile pulled at the corns of his thin lips. "It's quite all right, _vhenan_." He leaned back in his seat and wiped the flour and from his hands. "I would have been more shocked if he hadn't reacted at all."

Theria managed a weak smile. As usual she wasn't certain if his words meant he was okay with what had happened or upset over. His tone rarely changed, even when talking certain aspects of the Fade. She could count the number of times she'd seen him physically reflect what he was feeling on one hand. And one of them had been in the Fade, so she wasn't certain that counted.

"You're worried," he stated.

"Not really," Theria confessed. "Well, not about him actually managing to hurt you. Eridian's not really good at fighting." Or even with the bow he carried. He was more likely too shot himself in the foot than he was to actually get further than stringing the arrow.

Solas tilted his head a little. "That's not what I was saying you were worried about," his tone was even.

At this Theria laughed. They'd been together for only a few days now and he was already better at reading her than anyone outside of Eridian. "You're right, it's not. Eridian isn't really the most open minded of people. He holds a lot against elves outside of the clans," she confessed. "I always assumed it had something to do with our father, but he's never really explained anything from then."

Solas didn't speak, for which Theria was grateful. She wanted to get all of this out so that he knew what to expect the next time he saw Eridian.

"Eridian just needs time to get to know you," she continued. "He'll come around and hopefully stop seeing that there is a difference between all of the People just by where we live." She grinned at this.

"I doubt a few weeks will sway his mind," Solas told her.

She sighed. Solas was right, but still she wanted her brother to see that the only thing really separating the Dalish from the rest of the People was the _vallaslin_ they wore. None of the city elves she'd meet here had seemed too different from the people she had grown up with outside of the obvious differences of culture. Some of them even worshiped the elven gods.

"Still," she whispered more to herself than to Solas, "I wish our people could unit again like during Andraste's war." It was a bitter confession and part of her never wanted to see that pass because it would mean war between them and the humans. Yet, still, it would be nice to have a place for all of the People. A home.

If she had been paying more attention she would have caught the odd look in Solas's eyes. And the way he looked at her in that moment, but she wasn't. Her mind was locked on distant thoughts of ancient battles and a place where all the People could gather, coming together where they truly belonged.

* * *

Elven phrases used:  
 _Vallaslin_ – blood writing (Dalish tattoos honoring the gods)

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Yes, Eridian is a complete klutz. I actually toyed with the idea of him not being one but the idea of his tripping and running into walls all the time was just too good to pass up. Besides it off sets his "I will defend my sister at all costs" mentality.

Also the reason Eridian has violet eyes will be explained in the series I am working on and, yes, _Final Hour_ is one of four books and this is a side story. As a hint, three of Eridian's and Theria's family play a major role in _Final Hour_.

Last note: The nickname Theria has for her brother was actually what I was calling him before I had a name decided for him. I liked the idea behind is so much I kept it as a name that only Theria uses for him. **)**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was cold and damp when Eridian returned to the main hall of the hold. He suppressed the urge to shiver in the cold air which clung to the stone walls despite the fires set down the hall.

He paused. Despite the construction being done here, a table had been set up and there were already people seated there. His sister was at the head exchanging words with a male _shem_. His dark hair was neat and eyes shining at what Eridian's sister was saying to him. His clothes were _way_ too nice and skin darker than most of the _shem_ that Eridian had seen.

The dwarf from last night was seated close to the _shem_ on the other side of an empty chair. The one woman from last night, Vivienne, was seated close to the other end of the table speaking with the ambassador. There were two other women close to them, not shockingly they were both _shem_. One had red hair which came out from under than hood she was wearing and the other reminded him of the stories he had heard of Templars. There were several empty places at the table for more people.

Eridian hesitated and scanned the table. There was no sign of the flat ear his sister had been making out with last night.

"Fae!"

His sister called to him and Eridian turned his gaze back on her. She gestured for him to join them. Reluctantly Eridian moved and took the seat beside his sister across from the pretty-boy _shem_.

"Ah, so you must the brother I've been hearing about this morning," the _shem_ said in way of greeting to Eridian.

"Yep, that would be Stumbles." The dwarf smiled at Eridian.

"Stumbles?" Eridian asked, staring at the dwarf.

"Varric!" Theria gaped at the dwarf. "Couldn't you have come up with a different name for him?"

Varric grinned. "Not a chance after last night, Inquisitor."

"What happened last night?" the dark skinned _shem_ asked, sounding intrigued.

"Nothing, Dorian!" Theria shot a glare at Varric then gave Eridian a hard look.

Eridian looked back at her, his eyes narrowed. So his sister didn't want her relationship with that _flat ear_ to come out.

"I wouldn't call that 'nothing,' Inquisitor," Varric started with a small smile. "It certainly warrants a good chapter in my book."

"Varric, you're more than welcome to write about what we're trying achieve, but leave my private relationships out of that book!"

Eridian couldn't help but feel satisfaction in the fact that this was a great way to stop her relationship dead with that _flat ear_. "Yes, who would want to admit to being caught kissing a _flat ear_?" he asked in cool, even tones.

The moment he looked up he saw ice had settled in his sister's pale eyes. He held her gaze with a determined one of his own, challenging her to deny his words. Perhaps provicking her wasn't his wisest plan, but he knew this relationship would only hurt her. Any man who came close to his sister hurt her. Like the first man who Theria had a crush on and… like _he_ had when _he_ had left them giving Eridian a false promise that _he_ would one day return for them. Theria had been only two days old at the time and their mother had died in childbirth. _He_ had hurt her in ways she didn't even understand.

" _Flat ear_?" the _shem_ across from Eridian asked.

"Eridian," Theria started, grounding out his name rather than calling by the nickname she had given.

"Deny it then," he challenged her openly.

"What is a _flat ear_?" the _shem_ asked again, sounding rather huffy at being ignored.

"Sparkler, it would be wiser to not get in the middle of this. Siblings need to fight matters like this out, trust me on this."

Theria took a deep breath and straightened in her seat. "Fae," she started again, this time her voice overly sweet.

At once Eridian felt ice form in the pit of his stomach. Her angered voice he could handle and knew what do and how to dodge around it. This voice, this voice he knew he was in for it.

"That isn't what we agreed."

He found himself nodding, remembering her words and knowing that she really would make him wish it was Elgar'nan he was facing down instead of her. Creators, why did his little sister have to be more frightening than the God of Vengeance himself? Heck, Eridian would take meeting the Dread Wolf alone in a dark forest over this voice. It always told him that if he didn't apologize he would find himself wishing he was dead in one way or another.

" _Ir abelas_ ," he choked out the apology and bowed his head low to her.

For a long moment Theria's gaze held him before her shoulders relaxed and the ice melted from her gaze. "Just don't suddenly think you've the tongue of Fen'Harel," her voice still held a sharpness to it which told him to watch what he said despite the fresh teasing note to it.

"I would rather not have Fen'Harel's wit, dear sister."

The rest of the breakfast passed with Eridian keeping an eye on his sister while she spoke with Dorian. The man was alright for a _shem_ , he decided. But there was something about him which reminded Eridian about the keeper and Theria. He must have been a mage like they were. From time to time the dwarf would join into the conversation as well. Eridian only spoke when one of them spoke to him.

"Fae."

He looked at Theria after all of them had eaten.

"I have a lot to get done today. Can please not do anything that will offend anyone?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"I won't," he promised. And hopefully this time he would keep that promise. After seeing that she had meant what she said last night he would rather not incur her wrath.

Theria smiled at him before joining the ambassador. The two of them vanished through a set of doors he hadn't been through yet.

"What are they talking about?" he asked, turning to Dorian and Varric.

"Battle plans and other political stuff," Varric told him. "There's a lot going on with the Gray Wardens as of late that's gotten a lot of people on edge."

Eridian blinked. He couldn't figure out what the dwarf meant by this. The Gray Wardens were a group to be respected after all, so why Theria would want to make battle plans against them didn't feel right at all. But Eridian also didn't ask. A lot of what was going on here didn't make much sense to him. The threat against the world seemed distant and unreal. Perhaps if he had seen more of the Breach other than what Theria had told him about it then this threat would feel more real to him.

A small breath escaped Eridian as he stood. He would have to speak with this Solas character before too long. Besides he had also left some of his tools in the rotunda the other night. He would need them back.

"Hey, Stumbles, if you're planning on seeing Chuckles just be certain not to get him anger," Varric warned him.

At this Dorian frowned. "Solas can get angry?"

"You didn't see what he did to those mages the other day, Sparkler."

The more Varric spoke the more Eridian felt as if his blood was turning to ice. What kind of person was his sister seeing? He swallowed back the fear and instead started towards the rotunda.

Before he could get more than a few steps, Dorian caught up to him. "I need to speak with Solas," the man stated, "I believe he took a book I need."

When Eridian and Dorian entered the rotunda it was empty. The table no longer held the makings for paint, instead there was a plate of barely touched food with a book resting beside it and a strange artifact. In the daylight the room felt all the more magical.

Eridian's gaze was drawn away from the table to the paintings. Last night had barely noticed them over everything that was going on. The style of the paintings were akin to those his master had shown him done by ancient elvhen. She had told him some of them dated back before the time of the Dales. The one she had shown him had taken her many, many years to find and a lot of effort on her part. The painting had been faded to the point very little could be made out, but the style here reminded him vividly of that painting.

"Solas!" Dorian stepped further into the room, looking up as he went.

It was then Eridian noticed that the scaffolding in the room had been moved from where it had been the night before. He followed Dorian's gaze and his eyes locked onto the bald _flat ear_ from last night. He hand paused in the painting he was working on.

"The book is on the table, Dorian," he stated without looking towards them.

"Did you find anything useful in it?" Dorian asked as he moved over to the table and picked up the book.

"Nothing of note," Solas replied. He had started working again on the painting.

"Hmm, so there was nothing which could help us destroy the necklace."

"No."

"Shame, I had hoped…" Dorian trailed off. "Have you found anything that might be useful in the Fade?"

At this Solas stopped working on the painting and looked down at Dorian. "No," he replied simply.

Eridian shivered. So Solas was also a mage.

"I'll continue researching it," Dorian stated. "It's better that it's destroyed rather than risking it falling into the wrong hands."

"Agreed."

Dorian started towards a door to the left. "I'll tell you if I find anything more," Dorian stated before he vanished through the door, leaving Eridian alone with Solas.

For a long moment Eridian shifted as he watched the other elf work. These paintings were amazing and worthy of respect. That didn't mean, however, that this elf had a right to be with his sister. It just meant that he was a little bit better than a _flat ear_.

"You're tools are by the table."

Eridian jumped at the sound of the smooth tones.

" _Ma serannas_ ," Eridian thanked him, then paused. It was more than likely that this elf didn't speak elvish. "Err, I mean, thank you."

"I know the language of our people, _da'len_."

Eridian flushed. " _Ir abelas_ , I didn't know," he muttered and moved over to where his tools had been placed neatly against table. He stopped and looked up at Solas who had returned to his work. "You know I'm older than Theria, right?"

"I had gathered," he stated.

"So why call me a child?"

"I call her a child as well." His tone remained even and calm.

There was something unnerving about this man. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle like the time he had come across a wolf when he had been hunting. Yet, in the same moment, Eridian felt no urge to run. The more this man spoke, the more he reminded of stories his mother had told him before her death. The words were long since forgotten, but the sense of trust and knowledge of those stories remained even to this day.

Eridian took a deep breath. "Theria asked that I give you a chance before judging you," he found himself saying.

The sound of him setting down the paints followed. Solas slid down the ladder to join Eridian on the floor. "So I had gathered."

Despite his tone and the fact it felt as if Solas knew more than he let on, Eridian found he couldn't comment against it. He took a deep breath and asked, "You painted these?" he gestured to the paintings.

Solas didn't look away from him. "Yes," was all he said in reply.

"What are they of?" Eridian asked. His eyes were drawn to the first painting. The eyes looking down on the world were eerie and frightening.

"The accomplishments of the Inquisition and the Inquisitor," he replied.

"O-oh."

Eridian felt his stomach twist a little. These paintings were depictions of what his sister had done, what all of the people here had done. Some of these spoke of just how close to death she had come. He felt sick at the thought of losing his sister.

"Do you love her?" The question spilled from his lips before he could stop himself. He found himself looking straight into the other elf's pale, blue-gray eyes.

For the first time since meeting him, his eyes softened and lost their fierce quality. The expression was more than enough of an answer of Eridian.

"Excuse me." Eridian stooped down, scooping up his tools in the same motion. He didn't wait to see Solas's reaction before he was of the room and back into the main hall, heart racing.

The softening his eyes in the moment the question had been posed made Eridian's ears ring. His stomach tighten. Unease prickled across his skin. He – Solas _loved_ her.

* * *

Elven phrases used:  
 _Ir abelas_ – I'm sorry  
 _Ma serannas_ – My thanks  
 _Da'len_ – little child

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Volume Two of _The World of Thedas_ pointed out something very interesting about Solas. It was the fact that he doesn't tend to eat a lot. I believe this is a side effect of his long sleeps and the fact he most likely didn't need the mixture of honey and herbs used to keep mages alive while in uthenera while he was in it. I believe that because of this he doesn't need a lot food while awake either.

Also if Solas ever acts strange, I am really, really sorry. That would be me getting mixed up in the personality of his younger self with the personality he has in game. He changes a lot from the time of _Final Hour_ to when _Inquisition_ takes place. **)**


End file.
